OMG
by Isis Aurora Tomoe
Summary: An AU Samcedes based on drabble 14 of my Samcedes Song Shuffle. Mercedes is at a club with her friends when she catches the eye of a gorgeous blonde and sparks fly. Samcedes, Finntana and Bartie
1. Chapter 1

AN: Mercymia gave me some inspiration! This is an AU fic based on my 'Samcedes Song Shuffle' drabble 14. Main pairings: Samcedes, Bartie and Finntana. Lesser pairings: Klaine and Quick. (I would also like to state that I have nothing against Brittana, but I suck at writing them. Like they say, write what you're good at!) Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I have nothing against anyone from West Virginia!

OMG- Chapter 1

"Hey Baltimore, it's been real, but that's our time! This is MJ and S. Lo signing out! Remember, don't do anything we wouldn't this weekend!"

Mercedes Jones of the MJ and S. Lo show, took off her headphones and sighed. "Thank God it's the weekend," she said, running her fingers through her hair.

"What do you have planned?" S. Lo, or Santana Lopez, inquired, stretching as they got up and left the room.

"Nothing probably. What about you?" Mercedes smiled and waved at their manager, Will.

"Gonna go club hopping with Brittany. Wanna go?" The two girls stopped at their office and grabbed their things before stepping out into the Baltimore sunshine.

"It all depends."

"On what?"

"Terrell...and how he takes this breakup he's about to go through. I saw him making out with some heifer at Ruth's Chris the other day."

Santana gaped. "No you didn't! Yeah, he needs to go." the two women reached their cars and paused before entering them.

"Yeah. He's coming over tonight, so depending on how long it takes, I might go out tonight, I might not."

Santana nodded. "A word of advice, _mami_. My _abuela_ always said that the quickest way to get over a man was to get under a new one."

Mercedes chuckled drily. "I'll remember that. I'll call you. Bye."

"Bye."

Mercedes hopped in her Chevrolet Impala and headed home. She had a nice two story condo just outside of the city. Terrell wasn't due to come over until seven, so Mercedes cooked herself some dinner and watched a movie while she waited. At about eight thirty, she heard Terrell walk through the door.

"Baby? Where you at?"

"Living room." Mercedes watched impassively as Terrell's six foot two inch frame emerged from the hall. When they had first met, she thought he was gorgeous, a dead ringer for Morris Chestnut. Now, all she saw was a worthless, cheating bastard. He leaned to kiss her, and she held up her hand to stave it off. "We need to talk."

"Okay...What's up, baby?"

"Who was that girl I saw you with at Ruth's Chris on Wednesday?"

Terrell blinked rapidly. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw you. With some random skeezer. At Ruth's Chris. On Wednesday."

Terrell shook his head. "Naw baby, it's not like that. She's my cousin."

Mercedes gave him her patented 'you are so dumb, you are really dumb, for real' look. "Oh, so tongue kissing your cousin is what's good? I wasn't aware you were from West Virginia."

"Baby don't be like that...come on, that wasn't me."

Mercedes snickered. "Oh? Just a minute ago she was your cousin. Now you're telling me you weren't even there?"

"You know you're the only woman for me, Keisha."

Mercedes blinked. "Keisha? Oh _hell_ no."

"Baby I'm sorry, I just-"

Mercedes rubbed the bridge of her nose. "You know what, Terrell, just give me the key, and get out."

"Baby, come on. I promise I won't do it again."

Mercedes snorted. "You've been saying that for months. I'm done. Get out of my house."

"Whatever. You were a lousy lay anyway." He threw the key at her and stalked out of the house, slamming the door behind him as he did so.

"Please. Your dick was so small you could barely find it to start with," she muttered, glaring at the closed door. She gave a deep sigh, and grabbed her phone.

"What's up, MJ?"

"Hey, San, get your freakum dress out. We're partying tonight."

"I'm guessing he took it well?"

"I'll tell you and Brit all about it over drinks at Mist tonight. I'll text my cousin to put us on the VIP list. We need to look _right_ tonight."

"I'll call Brit and we'll be at your house by ten thirty. We'll head out from there."

"Oh, we're taking a cab. We're celebrating the end of an era tonight."

Santana giggled. "See you then, _mami_."

Mercedes hung up the phone and headed for her bathroom. She threw out all the scents that Terrell stated that he liked on her, and pulled out her originals and favorites: Beyoncé's Heat Gold perfume set, and her Bath and Body Works Dark Kiss collection. She gathered up the Heat Gold body wash and hopped into the shower. When she was finished, she headed over to her closet, where she rummaged around in the back of it before pulling out the necessary items. She pulled out her underclothes and put them on before putting on some cocoa butter and hunting out the perfect pair of shoes. She dressed, and proceeded to apply some sexy makeup and plug up her hair straightener. She was just putting the finishing touches on her hair when the doorbell rang.

"Hot damn. You look _good_," Santana said bluntly, giving Mercedes a long look. She was wearing a knee length little black dress with a black and purple corset over her waist. It lifted up her breasts and gave her a killer hourglass shape. She had a pair of impossibly high black heels on, and her hair tumbled over her shoulders in loose curls.

"So do y'all." Santana preened a little in her gold halter top and chocolate brown miniskirt. She accessorized with matching peep toe shoes and bone straight hair. Brittany had chosen to wear a sapphire blue one shoulder dress that had cutouts on the sides exposing her killer obliques. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail, and she wore white open toed stilettos.

"Well, let's go! The cab is waiting." The trio of beauties stepped into their cab and gave the driver the club's address.

"So, Brit, how's work? Kids driven you crazy yet?"

Brittany was a dance teacher at a very exclusive school, and she laughed. "It's never the kids. It's usually the parents."

Mercedes chuckled. "That's what you get, teaching at such an uppity school."

Santana waved her hand. "Enough pleasantries. What happened?"

Mercedes gave them a rundown, and both girls hissed sympathetically. "What a douche nozzle," Brittany said, shaking her head.

Santana shrugged. "Fuck him. We can find you a new boo tonight."

Mercedes wrinkled her nose. "I'm not sure if I want one."

"Trust me, if his dick was as small as you say, you want one," Santana said confidently.

Brittany's ocean blue eyes were wide. "Was it?" She burst into laughter as Mercedes held up her pinky finger.

"And the sad part is, I'm not even playing."

"Okay, so Operation: Get Mercy Some Good Dick is a go!" Santana said firmly.

"Do you have to call it that? Girl, you are so nasty sometimes!" Mercedes shook her head fondly.

"Um, excuse me, but I refrained from asking if he was _at least_ good at eating pussy," Santana said huffily.

Brittany and Mercedes cracked up. The cab pulled up in front of the club, and the girls got out, tipping him well. They sauntered past the long line, Mercedes stopping briefly to kiss the bouncer on the cheek. "Hey Jason."

"Hey Mercy. You girls have fun tonight. Let me know if you need anything."

"We will!"

Mercedes led the girls to a hostess, who showed them to a table. "Your waitress is Melanie, and she'll be with you shortly."

Mercedes scanned the club, picking out a few familiar faces. She saw several of her coworkers: Puck, the Saturday morning host, and his girlfriend Quinn; and the entertainment reporter Kurt, and his husband Blaine. She waved at the assorted people before turning to the waitress who had magically appeared.

"First round's on me, ladies!" Santana volunteered. "We'll have a raspberry Jolly Rancher, a Bacardi and Coke, and a 151 and Dr. Pepper."

Mercedes shook her head after the waitress left. "You only did that because you know we'll end up finding guys to pay for our drinks."

Santana nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"What I don't know is how you manage to drink that stuff," Brittany spoke up.

"What, 151? It's not that bad." Santana shrugged.

"It tastes like fire and brimstone," Mercedes said flatly. Their drinks arrived, and Santana took a long sip of her Dr. Pepper infused 'fire and brimstone'.

"Yummy, fire and brimstone."

Brittany sipped her Jolly Rancher and giggled. "You're a brave, brave woman."

"She smokes cigars...she's used to tasting fire and brimstone."

Brittany started to giggle, but stopped, a quizzical expression on her face. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Mercedes asked.

"The DJ is giving you a shout out."

Mercedes tilted her head. She could hear her cousin shout over the mic, "Big ups to my baby cuz MJ! She's in the house with her girl S. Lo! Buy 'em a few drinks!"

The trio of girls lifted their glasses in a salute to the DJ. "Well, sounds like he's playing our song," Santana said, draining her glass.

"I don't feel like going onto the dance floor just yet," Brittany said with a small frown.

"Then we'll dance up here," Mercedes said decisively.

Sometime during their dancing, Santana noticed something. Smiling, she leaned forward towards Mercedes. "Girl, there is this _fine_ ass white boy checking out your goodies!"

"San, are you drunk?"

"No, she's serious. Don't turn around just yet," Brittany said, eyes flickering over Mercedes' right shoulder. Mercedes continued dancing, and squealed as Santana spun her around and began dancing against her back.

"He's over there...see him?" Santana used the opportunity to lean against Mercedes and whisper in her ear.

Mercedes was suitably impressed. "Oh my God...he is delicious."

"And apparently he thinks you are too. I say you really give him something to drool over." Santana said, long black hair tickling Mercedes' bare shoulder. "Go ask him to dance, we'll play wing-woman with his friends.

Brittany giggled, and leaned in to whisper in Mercedes' other ear. "Bet you can't make him freak out while you're dancing."

Mercedes finished off her rum and Coke. "Watch me."

The trio strode over to where the blonde and his friends were gathered. Mercedes grabbed his hand and led him onto the dance floor. She went to work, and she could dimly hear the hoots and hollers of Brittany and Santana. She wound her fingers into Mystery Man's hair and tugged lightly, earning a soft, "God..." from him.

"Nah, just Mercedes." She pulled back enough to wink at him.

"I'm Sam, and I'm buying your drinks tonight."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. I think your friends are already taken care of."

Mercedes peeped over his shoulder, and saw Brittany and Santana with fresh drinks in their hands. Santana was quickly approaching tipsy, the downside to her favorite drink, and it showed in the way she ran bold hands up her chosen victim's chest. "Looks like you're right."

"So, what are you drinking, Mercedes?"

"Bacardi and Coke."

"Do you want to come with me, or do you want to stay here?"

Mercedes shrugged. "I can walk over there with you." She followed Sam to the bar, where he ordered her drink, and a vanilla Stoli and Coke for himself. "Is that any good?"

Sam held out his cup. "Try it."

Mercedes did, and was pleasantly surprised. "Tastes like a vanilla Coke."

"Exactly. So, this is gonna sound weird, but I'd love to call you sometime. Ya know, if you're available and you're interested."

Mercedes quirked an eyebrow. "Sure."

Sam whipped out his phone. "What's your number?"

Mercedes proceeded to give him her number, then squeaked as someone stole up behind her and swept her into a bear hug. "Hey lil cuz!"

"Do you have to manhandle me every time you see me?" She chided, turning around to hug him properly.

"Who's your friend, Short Stuff?" DJ Rambo asked, shooting Sam a curious look.

"Sam, this is my cousin, DJ Rambo. Ronnie, this is my new friend Sam."

The two shook hands, before the DJ took the water the bartender handed him. "I just wanted to come say hey. See you at church Sunday, right?"

"Yeah, dinner at...Aunt Julie's place after, right?"

"Yeah. See you then." He kissed her forehead and disappeared into the crowd.

"That's pretty cool, your cousin being the DJ and all."

"Yeah, he's a great DJ, so me and the girls come here more than any other place in the city. What about you? Come here a lot?"

"No. Actually, this is my first time here. My boy Artie wanted us to come."

"Which one's Artie?"

"The one talking to your blonde friend. Finn is the one making out with the Hispanic girl."

Mercedes jerked her head around. Santana was indeed sucking face with Sam's friend Finn. She shook her head. "She loves 151, but it gets her _lit_. Oh, that's Santana and the blonde is Brittany."

"She drinks 151? Does she even have a liver?"

"Nobody is sure by this point," Mercedes said drily. "I will say that's the first time I've seen her make out with a dude she hasn't met before."

"Finn too. He just got out of a relationship a few weeks ago. So, I don't suppose you'd be open to another dance?"

Mercedes gave him a smile. "Sure."

They danced exclusively with each other the whole night, while keeping an eye on the aggressive Santana and slightly tipsy Finn. Finn pulled Sam and Artie to the side. "I think I'm going home with her."

Artie gave him a fist pound. "That's what I'm talkin about!"

Sam was less enthused. "Are you sure? I mean, don't girls always leave a place together?"

"She's talking to her friends now." Sam looked past Finn to where the trio of beauties were talking.

"Are you sure about this, man? I mean, you barely know her."

Finn rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine, _Mom_."

Santana ambled up just then, grabbing Finn's hand. "I'm horny, let's go."

Artie shot Finn a thumb's up as he was dragged from the club. Mercedes and Brittany approached them. "We're gonna head out too," Mercedes said, staring up into Sam's eyes.

"Okay. We'll walk you to your car."

"We took a cab, it's no worries."

"We'll still walk you out," Artie insisted. The quartet left the club, and Mercedes and Brittany found themselves a cab.

"So...I'll call you?" Sam asked.

"Are you asking me, or telling me?" Mercedes inquired.

"Telling you. Maybe we could grab something to eat sometime soon."

Mercedes smiled. "I'd like that."

"Great, well, um, I'll talk to you soon." He smiled at Brittany. "It was nice meeting you."

Brittany beamed. "You too. Bye Artie. Call me!" The two women got into their cab and left.

Artie watched the cab go. "That was a very profitable night."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks so much for all the positive feedback! Crazyhead36, I'm glad you caught the Antoine Dodson and Beyoncé references. I like to stick random things in my stories, and it tickles me when people notice them. The restaurants listed are all real, and very much delicious! (Okay, so I've never been to Tio Pepe's. Who was that kind of money?)

AN2: For the readers, my most sincere apologies for the lateness of this chapter. I miscarried, so I've been in and out of the hospital. But hopefully things will be back on track now.

Chapter 2

Saturdays were Mercedes' clean the house and errand running days. Since _The MJ and S. Lo Show_ had become nationally syndicated, their free time during the week was close to nil. That's why Mercedes lingered in bed for a few hours after she woke, enjoying being able to stretch out in her bed without being mindful of bumping into Terrell. When she finally did roll out of bed, it was with a vengeance. She dressed in her favorite sweats and t-shirt before giving her house a good scrub down. Mama Jones had taught her that cleanliness was next to Godliness, and she followed that rule faithfully. After she was done, she texted Santana and Brittany and asked them to meet her at their favorite lunch spot, Miss Shirley's. She showered and dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, red and white polka dot sandals and a matching halter before heading out to the Inner Harbor.

Brittany was already seated at their favorite table when she arrived, dressed casually in a cute pageboy hat, denim shorts and a dark blue tank top. She waved enthusiastically. "Hey Sadie!"

Mercedes leaned down to kiss Brittany's cheek. "Hey Brit-Brat. Where's San?"

"On her way. She had a late start to the day." Brittany giggled.

"Not surprised. Did she give you any details?"

Brittany shook her head and leaned in towards Mercedes conspiratorially. "No, but I did hear a male voice in the background when I called."

Mercedes quirked an eyebrow. "Oh really? Well, I assume she and Finn hit it off."

Brittany winked. "Oh, he hit something all right."

Mercedes snorted, just as the waiter came up to take her drink order. She ordered an iced tea and a glass of water. The waiter sped off, just as Santana walked up, clad in a blue sundress. She sat down gingerly, wincing as her bottom made contact with the seat. Brittany and Mercedes exchanged looks before cracking up.

"That good, huh?" Brittany asked through her giggles.

Santana managed a smug smile. "Why do you think I'm here so late?"

"So, are you gonna keep this one around?" Mercedes inquired, accepting the iced tea the waiter sat in front of her and handing the water to Santana.

Santana gave her a sharp nod, just as the waiter asked for their orders. They placed their orders and waited for the waiter to leave before continuing their conversation. "Oh, definitely. He wants to take me out to dinner tonight."

"Where?"

Santana looked positively smug. "Tio Pepe's."

Brittany and Mercedes looked shocked. "He's taking you _there_ for a _first date_? What kind of spell did you put on him?" Mercedes asked.

"I have a magic pussy," Santana said with a shrug. Brittany choked on her Shirley Temple. Santana patted the blonde on the back gently, waiting for her to recover.

"Apparently. So, do you know anything about him at all?"

"Well, he owns his own auto repair shop, he's originally from Hagerstown and..." Santana leaned forward. "He's Kurt's stepbrother."

Mercedes quirked an eyebrow. "Wait..._our_ Kurt?"

Santana nodded. "Small world, huh?"

"Did he mention anything about his friends?"

"A little. Artie is a computer programmer, and Sam runs a small construction company."

"Excuse me. Who ordered the portobello sandwich?" Brittany raised her hand. "The Alonsoville?"

"Me!" Santana spoke up.

"That leaves the gumbo for you, miss. Do you need anything else?" The waiter asked, setting down a bowl of gumbo.

"No, we're good. Thanks." The three women were content to apply themselves to steady eating, at least until Brittany's phone chimed. She read the text message she had received, and a smile spread across her face.

Santana and Mercedes were staring at her expectantly. "Well? You're smiling like you just won the lottery."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly, San. I don't buy lottery tickets."

Santana rolled her eyes heavenward. "Okay, was that Artie or not?"

"It was." Brittany took a bite of her sandwich.

Mercedes held her hands out in a pleading gesture. "Well?"

"Well what?" Brittany responded.

"What did he say?" Santana asked.

"Just wanted to say hi and make sure I had his number."

Santana shook her head despairingly. "You guys are like Puritans or something."

"Just because we don't throw our goods from the free throw line?" Mercedes asked, smirking.

Santana gave her a Look. "Bitch."

"Learned it from you."

"At least you learned from the best," Santana said haughtily.

"What about you, Mercy? Has your new friend contacted you yet?" Brittany asked.

Mercedes shook her head. "Nah, but I'm not too worried about it. If he calls, he calls. If he doesn't, well, on to the next one!"

Santana slapped her five. "That's my girl!"

Brittany frowned. "It would suck though. He was _really_ hot."

Mercedes shrugged. "Oh well. Can't win them all!"

"So, what are you guys doing today?" Santana asked.

"Laying around at home. While I'm here though, I want to stop by the Galleria and check out the Fall line for Coach. It should be coming out soon."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Purse whore."

"Says the girl with the shoe fetish," Brittany quipped.

"Et tu, Brittany?" Santana said, giving the blonde her best puppy eyes.

Brittany held up her hand. "Check please!" The trio burst into laughter. They laughed even harder when the bemused waiter brought their check.

"So, Brit-brat, what are you doing today?" Mercedes snagged the check before the other two could. "I invited, my treat."

Brittany shrugged. "No clue. I might head back home and stake out in front of the TV..."

"Or you could call Artie and see if he's available tonight?" Santana suggested.

Brittany nibbled on her lower lip thoughtfully. "Do you think it's too soon?"

Mercedes shrugged. "He did text you a day later with his phone number. He's obviously interested. Just text him today and get to know him a little better."

"That's not a bad idea..." Brittany said, gathering her purse. The three women left the restaurant and stood just outside of the doors. "I'll text him when I get home."

"We'll want details later," Santana warned, stepping forward to kiss Brittany's cheek.

"So will me and Mercy," Brittany returned. She and Mercedes exchanged kisses, then Mercedes and Santana before they went their separate ways. True to her word, Mercedes leisurely made her way to the Galleria, where she made a beeline for the Coach store. The Fall line was indeed in, and Mercedes carefully pored over the newest purses before leaving with an elegant plum and silver hobo bag and matching wallet. She had stopped to peer into Victoria's Secret when she heard an only vaguely familiar voice call her name.

"Mercedes?"

She jumped, turning quickly. Seeing the green eyes and blonde hair of her new 'friend' she smiled. "Hi Sam."

Sam had a bag from Gamestop swinging from one hand. "What brings you out today?" He asked, giving her a big smile.

Mercedes shrugged. "I have a purse fetish. You?"

"Mortal Kombat junkie."

Mercedes giggled. "You'll really like that. It's my new favorite game."

Sam arched an eyebrow. "You play?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it's my favorite way to unwind after a long day at work."

"Cool. So, do you have anywhere you need to be right now?"

"No."

"Want to walk around with me? Or maybe grab a bite?"

"I just ate lunch, but I wouldn't mind a walk. Where to?"

"Just around the harbor. I don't get to come out here that often."

Mercedes gave him a brilliant smile. "I'd love to."

The air was warm, but a soft breeze blew in from the bay. Tons of people were out enjoying the weather, and Sam and Mercedes meandered among them, getting to know each other.

"So, where are you from originally?" Sam asked.

"Pottstown, Pennsylvania. You?"

"Hagerstown."

"Really? One of my coworkers is from there; maybe you know him. Kurt Hummel-Anderson?"

Sam's eyes lit up. "Yeah, I do! He's my best friend's stepbrother. You work at the radio station? What do you do?"

"I don't know if you've ever listened to the MJ and S. Lo show, but I'm MJ."

Sam's eyes widened. "Really? You don't sound at all like you do on the radio."

Mercedes chuckled. "That's because I'm not yelling at my co-host. You met her too. Santana?"

"Oh wow, that is so cool. I feel like I should ask for your autograph."

Mercedes threw her head back and laughed. "Really? I take it you're a fan?"

"I keep the radio in my office turned to it all the time. You guys are really funny and relevant."

"Thanks! So, what about you? What do you do?"

"I own a construction company here in the city."

Mercedes arched an eyebrow. "Wow, that's pretty impressive."

Sam shrugged modestly. "Not really, we're still kind of small. Word of mouth is starting to spread though."

"You should think about doing some commercials. Radio is a great way to get the word out."

"I hadn't thought about radio. I did think about a couple TV spots."

"Just consider it. I'm sure our station would pick it up. We like showcasing local businesses."

"I'll definitely do that." Sam looked out into the distance. "So, is this a first date, or should I start planning that now?"

Mercedes quirked an eyebrow. "It could be, but there's not much to it."

Sam tapped his chin thoughtfully. "True...so, what are you doing next Saturday?"

"No plans yet."

"Okay, well, I'd like to take you out. But, I'm not going to tell you what we're doing."

"Pretty forward for a first date," Mercedes teased.

Sam shrugged. "I get a little creative when I want to impress beautiful women. This way I've got the day reserved in your busy schedule, and I have a whole week to come up with something spectacular for us to do."

"This should be interesting." She looked out towards the harbor, noticing that the sun was beginning to set. "How long have we been out here?"

Sam glanced at his phone. "Oh, maybe four hours? How about dinner?"

"Sounds like a plan. Where?"

"Depends on what you're in the mood for. Italian? Seafood? Mexican?"

"Hm...How about seafood?"

Sam grinned. "Read my mind. Phillip's?"

"Definitely."

Sam extended his arm. "Shall we?"

(Meanwhile, across town...)

"Wow. Santana, you look...amazing."

Santana smoothed down the front of her scarlet dress as she sat down. "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

Finn adjusted his tie self-consciously. "Thanks. So, have you been here before?"

"Once or twice. You?"

"My mom loves it. I take her and my stepfather on special occasions."

"That's sweet of you. Are you close?" Santana crossed her legs and leaned forward attentively.

"Very. Pop Burt married my mom in my junior year of high school, so we're all pretty close."

Santana nodded. "So, how old are you?"

"Twenty-seven. You?"

"The same."

"So, what about your family? Are you close?"

"Fairly. My family lives in Brooklyn. It's my mom and dad and I have an older brother who lives in Boston."

Finn nodded. "So, how did you meet Mercedes?"

"We went to college together. We both majored in radio communication and we discovered we had a natural rapport. We submitted our audition tape for 92Q and the rest is pretty much history." Santana looked up with a start as a waitress approached. They ordered their meal and some wine before continuing their conversation. Santana smirked. "So, do you do this often?"

"Do what?"

"Have great sex with a girl you don't know and take her to an expensive restaurant afterward?"

Finn blushed. "This is the first time. What about you?" He asked shyly.

"Honestly? Not since college."

"So...why me?"

Santana shrugged. "I could ask you the same thing." She leaned forward and ran her fingertips over his wrist gently. "Let's not worry about it."

Finn surprised himself by capturing her hand and bringing it to his lips. "I agree."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Let me start by saying that I am in no way mocking the church. Grew up in it, and this is based on a mix of all the churches I've attended.

Chapter 3

Sundays were family day for the Jones clan. They consisted of church in the morning and a big family dinner in the afternoon. So, Mercedes was up and out the door by nine to head to Joppa for church. Her family had gone to Joshua Tabernacle Baptist Church for as long as she could remember. Her grandmother was a deaconess, her grandfather the minister, and the rest of her family filled in assorted roles. She arrived about fifteen minutes before the service was supposed to start and went around hugging and kissing her family members.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey, baby. Come help me straighten up the pews before service." Mrs. Jones was a tiny woman, barely five feet three inches, but she had a demeanor that commanded respect. Mercedes followed behind her mother, waving to a few of her aunts. People began to file into the church, and Mercedes hurried to take her usual seat next to her grandmother. She leaned over and kissed the soft wrinkled cheek.

"Hi Grammy."

"Hello Mercedes." First Lady Geraldine Jones of Joshua Tabernacle was the driving force behind the church and everyone knew it. Everyone, from the babies on up to the oldest members of the church knew the popular saying, 'Mama Jones don't play that'. She could make the toughest man quail with just a glance. She gave her favorite granddaughter a squeeze on the hand, just as the choir started to sing.

Mercedes knew her grandfather could preach. He turned sinners from their ways and converted hardened felons with just a few simple sentences. This sermon was no different, and Mercedes joined in with the crowd as Minister Jones whipped them into a frenzy. By the end of the sermon, several of the older sisters of the church had fainted, and one was sobbing so hard she shook. Mercedes had her arm around her grandmother, fanning her as she rocked back and forth, nodding her head vigorously at her husband's words.

After church, Mercedes headed over to her aunt Julia's house. She was immediately set on by her favorite cousin, a twenty year old girl named Serena. The family joked that Serena was more of a little sister than anything, and the girl idolized her older cousin. Their bond was only strengthened when Serena, or Sera for short, pledged Mercedes' sorority, Delta Sigma Theta. Mercedes beamed and swept Sera into a hug, tugging her long braids affectionately. "Hey cuz, I missed you!"

"I missed you too! Hearing you on the radio just ain't the same! Come on, you know Tyrell just got back from basic? He's dying to see you."

Mercedes stayed at her aunt's house until well in the evening. She kept grinning the whole way home, just happy to have spent time with her large, chaotic family. Her smile faded as she pulled into her parking space. Her front door was wide open and from what she could see, her living room looked like a complete mess. Without realizing what she was doing, she carefully backed out of the parking space, and drove to the nearby Mars grocery store. She sat in the parking lot as she dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"I just pulled up to my house, and my front door was wide open and from what I could see, it looked trashed," she stated calmly.

"What's your address, ma'am? And have you entered the premises?" Mercedes gave her address and a negative response. "Alright ma'am, where are you now?"

"At the Mars down the street."

"I would suggest that you park at your neighbor's place and wait for the police."

"Okay." Mercedes gave the dispatcher her number and hung up. The next person she called was Santana, as she drove.

"Hola, mami!"

"Somebody broke into my house," Mercedes said without preamble.

"Oh fuck no! Brit and I are on the way."

True to word, Santana and Brittany showed up about five minutes after the police. Mercedes gawked. Santana's hair was pulled back by a bandana, her cheeks were shining with something that looked suspiciously like Vaseline and she carried a switchblade in one hand, and a Smith & Wesson 45 cal in the waist band of her jeans. She snarled at the police officer who asked if she had a permit before hurrying over to Mercedes. Brittany shook her head and handed the officer Santana's license to carry a concealed weapon before sweeping Mercedes into a hug.

Mercedes was standing in the front yard, answering questions while Santana paced in the background like an angry tigress. "The door doesn't look like it was forced open ma'am, nor do the windows look as though they've been tampered with. Does anyone have a key?"

"My ex did, but I made him give it back."

"Could he have made a copy without your knowledge?"

Mercedes' eyes widened in surprise. "Yes."

"We'll need his personal information. Anyone else?"

She shook her head and proceeded to give the officer Terrell's information. The police officer asked that she remain outside while they finished going through the house for evidence.

Santana's brown eyes were snapping in fury. "I already called Will, told him we wouldn't be in tomorrow and to use an old broadcast. You're spending the night at my place as soon as they finish up," she growled.

Mercedes felt so wooden, that even the appearance of Finn, Artie and Sam could not cause any surprise. "We got lost following Santana, or else we'd have been here sooner," Sam explained.

"What are you doing here?" Mercedes asked blankly.

"Well, Santana and Finn were at her place, which isn't that far from mine, so when Finn heard what happened, he called me and we tried to follow her here. Brittany texted the address, and we picked Artie up on the way." His green eyes were deadly serious. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I was with my family all day, and I come home to my condo trashed," she said simply, eyes wide and shocked.

"As soon as the police clear, I'm putting you together an overnight bag. You're staying with me or Brit, no excuses," Santana said firmly. Brittany nodded agreement.

The same police officer made his way over. "I think that's a good idea, ma'am. Just in case the perp decides to return. If you'd like to go in and take stock of the damage, you can."

Mercedes nodded, slipping her hand into Brittany's for support. The group trailed through the house, and Mercedes notated what had been damaged. Upon arrival at her bedroom, she stopped short. A red mist settled over her vision, and she could dimly hear a voice screech, "Hell. To. The. NO!" She stormed over to her purse closet and gaped. Her purses, her beloved Coach bags, even the Louis Vuitton she'd splurged on during a trip to New York, were covered in what smelled suspiciously like her perfumes and looked like all of her makeup. What wasn't completely covered in gunk was horribly slashed and torn.

Mercedes clenched her fists together, and turned to the police officer. "You find him, and you sure as hell best believe I'm suing the _fuck_ out of him. Do you know how much these purses _cost_?" She shrieked.

"Can you give us an estimate? That will let us know if we're pursuing this as a misdemeanor or a felony."

"I can do more than that!" Mercedes stalked over to her vanity, and pulled out a black notebook. "Here are all the receipts."

Brittany stepped forward. "I've got you a bag packed. Are we free to go, officer?"

"Of course. We'll keep watch on the house, just in case."

Brittany carefully tugged Mercedes out of the condo and to Santana's car. The shorter woman was struggling to maintain her composure.

"As soon as the police clear out, I'll help you get this place back together," Sam said softly. "It looks like some minor architectural damage, and I'll get my guys on it, free of charge."

Mercedes sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "You don't have to do that."

"I know. Call me when the police are done tomorrow, and I'll come help you straighten everything up."

"Us too," Artie and Finn chorused.

"Y'all don't have to."

Artie shrugged. "But we're going to, so you might as well just accept it," he said evenly.

Brittany smiled gratefully at Artie. "Come on, Mercy, let's get you to my place. We can relax all day tomorrow, and watch some Madea."

Mercedes managed a small smile for the blonde, and got in the car. Santana let Finn squeeze her hand and mutter for her to call him before she got into the driver's seat. Sam knocked on the passenger side window, and Mercedes rolled it down. He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. "Please don't forget to call me tomorrow. It's the least I can do," he said softly.

Mercedes felt respect and gratitude well up inside her. "I won't. Thank you."

Sam stood back to let the girls drive off, before he hopped in the car with Finn and Artie.

Upon arrival at Brittany's, Mercedes immediately plopped down on the girl's pink and green couch and began to cry. Brittany dove next to her and wrapped her in a patented Brit-hug. Santana quickly wiped the rest of the Vaseline from her face and unloaded her gun before she joined them.

"I'm so angry!" Mercedes sobbed. "Not only does he fucking _cheat_, he breaks into my damn house and fucks up all my shit! Who does he think he is?"

"A dead man, if I get my way," Santana muttered. "I could call my cousins if you want..."

Mercedes jerked her head up in surprise. "San, that's sweet, but I want him to pay me back before he suffers any suspicious accidents."

Santana muttered something in Spanish, but acquiesced, squeezing Mercedes' hand gently. "Why don't you try and get some sleep?"

"I don't think I can."

"You can take some Tylenol PM. It always knocks you out," Brittany suggested. "I'll stay with you, if San doesn't mind the couch."

"That's fine." Brittany darted into the kitchen for the aforementioned medicine and a glass of water. Mercedes obediently took the pills, and followed Brittany into her room, where she put on a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top before climbing into bed. Brittany wrapped her arms around Mercedes' waist and pulled her close.

"We're here for you, Mercy," she murmured.

"Thanks, Brit."

It took some time, but eventually, Mercedes drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next two days passed in a blur for Mercedes. She finished taking stock of the damage and started cleaning up. Thankfully nothing was missing, and the only personal items that had been destroyed were her purses. True to word, Sam, Finn and Artie showed up the first day, and immediately pitched in. Sam had also called a friend of his who was a locksmith, and he immediately changed all the locks in the house. Santana took it upon herself to dispose of the purses, making sure Mercedes did not catch sight of them as she drove them to a dumpster out of the neighborhood. Sam assessed the structural damage, and informed Mercedes that since it wasn't as bad as he thought, he could have it done by himself in about a day.

By the middle of the week, the condo was back to normal, and Mercedes was comfortable sleeping alone, thanks largely in part to the Glock 9 Santana had mysteriously procured, and the security system Artie had installed. She did make the fiery Latina promise to take her to get a concealed weapons permit before the weekend though. Sam had been very supportive, without being smothering. He had called her the night before, confirming their date, and promising not to keep her away from her condo too long.

Mercedes returned to work on Thursday, after Artie had thoroughly gone over everything with the security system. Santana gave her a grateful smile, before launching into the topic of the day. After work, Santana followed Mercedes to her car. "I can take you to go get that permit now, and if you want, we can meet Brit for dinner or something."

Mercedes checked her phone. Artie had set up the system so that she could monitor her place through several cameras he had strategically placed around the house. She checked everything quickly. "Sounds like a plan. Let's get Cheesecake Factory."

After a quick stop at a pawn shop for the necessary license, Santana and Mercedes hurried over to the Cheesecake Factory, where Brittany was waiting. She gave Mercedes a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek. "How are you, Mercy?"

"I'm fine. Finally talked to my parents about what happened. So of course, now the whole family knows, and my cousins are threatening to find and _deal_ with Terrell."

"Have they found him yet?"

Mercedes shook her head. "They think he's hiding out somewhere. They're pursuing this as a felony because of the amount of damage he's done." She smiled at the waitress who approached and ordered something to drink. "He's probably hiding out with one of his hoes."

Santana shook her head. "That's what, half the female population of Baltimore?"

Mercedes nodded. "Hopefully they find him soon."

Brittany leaned forward, crystal blue eyes questioning. "So, are you still going on your date with Sam on Saturday?"

"Yeah. He said he wouldn't keep me out that long, since I'm still a little nervous about leaving the house."

"I'm free that day, I'll spend the day at your place," Santana offered.

"What if he comes back?" Brittany pointed out.

Santana gave them both a look. "I wish that motherfucker would."

"I told you I didn't want him to die."

"Fine, I'll shoot below the knee so it doesn't count as attempted murder."

"So long as I can get restitution." Mercedes said, rolling her eyes.

"Are you sleeping okay?" Brittany asked.

Mercedes paused as the waitress approached them. After they ordered, she turned to answer Brittany's question. "Yeah, it helps that the security system Artie installed is amazing, and that I finally have a license to carry the gun San bought for me."

"Look, at least I got it dirt cheap and still legal."

"Your connections worry me," Brittany muttered.

"Anyway, where do you think he's gonna take you?"

"I don't know. I guess I could tell him that it's okay for me to stay out later, if you're watching the house..."

Santana watched the waitress set down their food. She dug in, pausing long enough to point her fork at Mercedes and say, "You're gonna spend the _whole_ day out, if that's what he's got planned. I don't want to see you early, talking about, 'I just wanted to make sure everything was okay'. Fuck that."

Brittany and Mercedes exchanged looks and cracked up.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm glad you guys are still on board! Thanks so much for the reviews!

AN2: I hit such an emotional roadblock with this chapter. Hopefully things will be easier going forward, but I hope you'll indulge my sporadic updates.

Chapter 4

Saturday morning dawned bright and clear. Mercedes had received a text on Thursday from Sam telling her to dress comfortably and to consider bringing a change of shoes. He was picking her up at 10, so Santana spent the night and helped Mercedes get ready in the morning.

"Wear purple. It brings out your eyes."

"But he said comfortable shoes..."

Santana rummaged around in her best friend's closet and pulled out a pair of white skinny jeans and a dark purple off the shoulders shirt. "It shouldn't be too hot out, and you can wear flip flops or your white and purple Jordans," she advised, pulling out a loose white vest that had a lacy back.

Mercedes pursed her lips thoughtfully. "True...I'm assuming we're doing a lot of walking..."

"And this shirt shows off some of your goodies." Santana held the shirt up and wiggled it. "The pants show off your hips and ass, the shirt shows off some goodness, it's cute, it's sporty, and paired with your purple plaid newsboy hat, you'll be damn near irresistible."

Mercedes grabbed said items and disappeared into the bathroom, calling over her shoulder, "This is why I keep you around!"

Santana took the opportunity to run out to her car and grab a bag. She set it on Mercedes' bed, where she couldn't miss it, and hurried downstairs to start breakfast. Mercedes did love her _huevos rancheros_.

Mercedes emerged from the bathroom after a nice hot shower, smoothing the front of the shirt Santana picked out. She caught sight of the Coach bag sitting on her bed and froze. Carefully, she walked over and picked up the bag, opening it to find a brand new tan, gold and purple purse with a matching wallet.

Santana had just finished cooking when she almost got body slammed. Mercedes gave her a tight hug, blinking back tears. "Thank you San, thank you so much!"

"It wasn't all me. Britt and I went half in on it."

"But still, thanks."

Santana shrugged and shoved a plate towards her best friend. "Eat, so I can fix your hair."

Mercedes did and Santana pulled her hair into a low curly side ponytail, adjusting her hat accordingly. She had just finished sweeping a soft bronze gloss over Mercedes' lips when the door rang. "Well, that must be him! Have fun, and I better not see you too early." Santana warned, giving her an air kiss on both cheeks.

Mercedes giggled, grabbed her plum hobo bag and swung open the door. Sam jumped and turned around quickly. He gave her a big smile. "Good morning."

Mercedes stepped outside, blinking in the bright sunshine. "Good morning."

"You look beautiful. Um...are you ready to go?"

Santana appeared at the door. "I'm watching the house today, so keep her out as long as you'd like, comprende?"

Sam shot Mercedes an amused glance. "Got it." They headed down the sidewalk to his car, where he opened the door for her, making sure she was comfortable before seating himself. He drove out of the neighborhood, paying close attention to the GPS.

"So, where are we going?"

Sam shot her a quick smile. "DC. I thought we'd walk around the city and then...well, I happen to know someone who has connections down there, and they got me tickets to Ledisi. I was told she was a favorite of yours."

Mercedes gaped. "Did you just say Ledisi? I love her! How did you know?"

"A little blonde birdie told me."

"Remind me to buy Brittany a new pair of dance shoes or something," she murmured.

"So, why don't we continue where we left off Saturday? You haven't said much about your family."

"Well, I'm the baby and only girl. I have two older brothers. My grandparents live in Joppa, and the rest of my family is spread throughout Maryland and Pennsylvania. We're big, loud and chaotic."

"How many cousins do you have?"

Mercedes wrinkled her nose as she thought. "At last count? Maybe twenty, thirty. There might be more."

"Wow...did your grandparents have a lot of kids?"

"They had five kids, and adopted four more, so I've got eight aunts and uncles. But that's just my father's side. On my mother's, there's another six aunts and uncles."

Sam whistled. "I bet holidays are wild."

Mercedes giggled. "Oh definitely. There's always something going on. What about your family?"

"Younger brother and sister, they're twins. Parents live in Hagerstown, but we're from Nashville, Tennessee. They're both only children."

"Wow...what brought you guys here?"

"My dad's job, when I was sixteen."

"Is that where you met Kurt?"

"Yeah, Finn too."

"Cool. So, who were you in high school? You know, geek, nerd, jock?"

Sam gave her a crooked smile. "Jock. I was quarterback for three years. What about you?"

"Chorus geek."

"Oh, so you sing?"

Mercedes shrugged and wiggled her fingers. "You could say that."

"So, are you gonna sing for me?"

"Depends...what do you want to hear?"

Sam tapped the steering wheel thoughtfully. "Hmmm...how about one of your favorites? No Ledisi though, I don't want to be disappointed by her performance after you sing."

Mercedes giggled. "Okay..." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. Sam was blown away when she finally began to sing.

_I like to stare so deep in your eyes_

_I touch on you more and more every time_

_When you leave I'm begging you not to go_

_Call your name two or three times in a row_

"Holy shit...you _can_ sing. That was amazing!"

"Thanks." Mercedes shrugged off his praise modestly. "So, what about you? Do you sing? What kind of music do you like?"

"Whatever's playing on the radio, but I like country and classic rock quite a bit."

Mercedes arched an eyebrow. "So, how did you find out about our show? We're primarily hip-hop and r&b."

"Kurt. I started listening to his entertainment reports, mostly because I was so proud of him, then I got into your show. Plus, you have a pretty sexy voice."

Mercedes felt her cheeks heat up. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

"So...anything else I should know about the great and mysterious Sam Evans?" Mercedes teased.

"Hmm...depends on what you want to know. I can't hold back much from a beautiful woman."

"Are you always this sweet to girls?"

He shot her a quick smile. "My Dad told me that women are some of God's most precious creatures, and they should be treated as such."

"Sounds like you were raised right."

"I like to think so."

"So, where exactly are we going to go when we get there?"

"Well, I've actually never been to the Smithsonian, if you can believe that, so I was hoping we could go there, and I just want to do the whole tourist thing. It's been years since I was in DC, and I just want to enjoy it."

Mercedes beamed. "That sounds great. I love DC...just being there makes me so...proud, y'know? To see all the monuments and stuff, it just makes me really proud to be an American."

"I agree. The first time I saw the Washington monument, I was completely awestruck."

Mercedes looked out the window. "Oh, we're getting close! You can see it over there."

Sam navigated them through the city and found a parking garage that wasn't horribly expensive, and centrally located to everywhere they wanted to go. "You don't mind the walk, do you?"

Mercedes shook her head, and lifted up her Jordan clad foot. "I brought my comfortable shoes."

Sam grinned at her, and offered his arm. "Well, shall we?"

Mercedes laughingly took his arm. "We most definitely shall."

Mercedes couldn't remember the last time she had enjoyed herself so thoroughly. The museums were amazing, and she got a good laugh out of seeing Sam dancing next to a group of street musicians. Sweet and wonderful though he may be, dancing was _not_ his forte. They stopped for pretzels and sodas from a street vendor and ate under the shadow of the Lincoln Memorial. Then they walked to the bridge and watched the sun set over the river. Sam gently wrapped an arm around Mercedes' shoulders, smiling as she leaned into him slightly.

"When does the show start?"

"At nine. It's at this little club a friend of mine owns. I figured we could do dinner there too."

"Am I dressed appropriately?" Mercedes asked softly, pulling away to gesture to her outfit."

Sam nodded. "You look amazing."

Mercedes smiled and shook her head. "That's not what I asked. Is there a dress code?"

Sam shook his head. "No. You'll be fine with what you have on." He looked at his watch. "But we need to head over there soon if we want to get food." Sam kept his arm around Mercedes' shoulders as he led her to the club. It was a brightly lit, cheerful spot, with neon lights proclaiming 'Holly's Nightclub'. The interior was eclectic without being tacky, with lots of plush seating and intimate tables. There was a stage and a dance floor towards the back of the club, with four and two person tables set up in a semi-circle around them. Sam gave his name to the host, who grinned knowingly and led them to a table with a perfect view of the stage.

"I'll tell Ms. Holiday you're here." The host handed them menus and scurried off.

Mercedes took in her surroundings, nodding in silent approval. Sam grinned. "Do you like?"

"It's gorgeous."

"Glad you think so. It took me forever to get the décor right," a bright cheerful voice spoke up, and Mercedes looked up to meet the eyes of a tall, stunning blonde. "You must be Mercedes! I'm Holly Holiday."

"It's nice to meet you, Holly. Yes, your club is definitely gorgeous."

"Thanks! Hey Sam my man, what's going on?"

Sam stood to give Holly a big hug. "Not much Hol, how's it going?"

"So far so good! Ledisi is already here and getting ready. Are y'all going to do a little dinner?"

"Yeah, I'm starving."

Holly grinned. "I'll send Lynette over to you. I've heard good things about Ledisi, so I'm sure this will be an _awesome_ show."

"I know it will be!" Mercedes said, smiling brightly.

Sam smiled at her infectious enthusiasm. He opened his menu so that Mercedes couldn't see the self-satisfied smile on his face. Lynette approached and they ordered drinks, Bud Light for Sam and a glass of chardonnay for Mercedes.

"What's good here?"

"Everything. My favorite is the baked tilapia, but they have really good steaks and pasta too."

Mercedes perused the menu and finally decided on a pasta dish. Sam ordered the aforementioned baked tilapia, and they fell into a comfortable silence. Sam was watching Mercedes as she watched the people who were starting to come in. He blinked in surprise as Mercedes abruptly asked him a question. "So, how do you know Holly?"

"She's a family friend. Grew up with my parents, moved to DC on a whim. The club's been open for five years now. She gets a lot of different singers to perform here. Last week it was Trace Adkins, this week it's Ledisi."

"Do you come here often?"

Sam shook his head. "Not as often as I'd like. Normally when there's an artist she knows I like, she'll give me a call. I wanted to go see Trace last week, but I hadn't gotten a chance to hang out with Finn and Artie in a while."

Mercedes smiled at Lynette as she set down their food. "Thank you."

Sam bowed his head. "You don't mind if I say grace, do you?"

{Did he just ask...I think I just had a serious upgrade.} "Please do." Mercedes was pleasantly surprised when Sam reached for her hands and bowed his head.

"Dear Heavenly Father, we thank you for this meal we are about to receive. Bless the hands that prepared this food, and let it go to the nourishment of our bodies that we may continue to do your work in the world. Amen."

Mercedes squeezed his fingers as she murmured, "Amen."

"Are you a religious person, or were you just humoring me?" 

"I'm a religious person. Baptist. You?"

"Catholic."

"Oh? So is Santana, when you can drag her to church."

Sam chuckled. "Not a church goer?"

Mercedes took a sip of wine to hold off her snort. "Definitely not."

Sam grinned, making a mental note of the cute way Mercedes scrunched up her nose when she was thinking of something amusing. They carried on the companionable conversation after they had finished eating and Lynette had cleared the plates. The lights dimmed suddenly, startling them from their talk.

Holly took center stage, grinning at the whistles and cheers she gathered. "Hey everyone! Welcome to Holly's! You're in for a real treat today. It's my pleasure to bring to the stage, the one, the only...LEDISI!"

Sam could honestly admit that he had never heard of Ledisi until Brittany mentioned it to Artie, who in turn mentioned it to him. He did find himself tapping his fingers along to the music, and listening to the singer's admittedly amazing vocal talents. Mercedes looked positively rapturous, humming the songs she knew, and listening intently to the ones she did not. Her brown eyes were sparkling in the dim light, and Sam realized that he was developing a pretty heavy crush on this woman. Religious, talented, absolutely beautiful...the list went on and on.

Ledisi finished her set to thunderous applause and left the stage, bowing graciously as she did so. Soon the club began to clear out. Sam waited until the majority of the people had left the club before he asked Mercedes if she was ready to go. The two of them left arm in arm, Mercedes talking excitedly about the songs she had heard, and how amazing it was that they were so close to the stage. Once they arrived at his car, he held the door open for her, before hurrying to his side. He waited until they were back on the highway before he persuaded her to sing some of her favorite Ledisi songs.

"You could have gotten up on that stage and sang. I would have enjoyed it," Sam said, shooting her a quick smile.

Mercedes giggled. "Oh come on, why would I give up my seat next to the hottest guy in the joint?"

Sam grinned. "So, you think I'm hot?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes playfully. "I don't know if you missed the part where I walked up to you in a crowded club and gave you the dance of your life."

Sam nodded, eyes darting briefly from the road to trail over her curves. "That you did."

"So you liked the dance?" Mercedes teased in the same tone Sam had used earlier.

"I bought you a drink and asked for your number."

"That you did."

"Just so we're clear."

Sam boldly raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Crystal."

Mercedes felt her cheeks flush, but she did not move her hand away, not even when Sam lowered it and laced his fingers through it. {Really? How old am I, twelve? So what if he's a complete gentleman, who _kissed_ my hand? Play it cool, Mercy girl!}

"Hey, Miss MJ, what dark, deep thoughts are you thinking over there?" Sam teased, gently squeezing her hand.

"Just wondering where we'll go for the next date," she retorted quickly. "I don't want you thinking you have to go all out for every date. I'm not that kind of girl."

"Well, now that I've gotten to know you a little bit more, I feel much more comfortable asking if you, Santana and Brittany would like to hang out with us at our normal spot."

"What's your normal spot?"

"A bar over in Fell's Point. I know it sounds like it would be really busy, but it's really laid back. Lots of pool tables and stuff."

"I'd love to go. I'll ask if San and Brit want to."

"Just between us, I think Finn is way gone over Santana. He says she's scary, but also the most beautiful woman he's ever seen."

Mercedes let out a full-throated laugh. "She can be a little intimidating at times."

"I won't deny that. She scared the hell out of me when she pulled that gun at your place."

"I think she even scared the cops, to be honest."

Sam cracked up.

All too soon, Sam was pulling up to Mercedes' place. There were lights on in the living room, indicating Santana was still up, despite the lateness of the hour. Sam insisted upon walking Mercedes to her front door.

"I had a lot of fun today. Thank you so much for taking me to DC."

"I'm glad you had a good time. So, I guess I'll call you or something tomorrow?"

Mercedes nodded, fidgeting slightly. "I'd like that."

"So, would I be too forward in asking for a hug?"

"Not at all." Mercedes was pleased to note that Sam's well built arms meant he gave firm hugs. She brushed a kiss across his cheek as they separated. "Good night Sam."

"Night Mercedes."

Sam made sure Mercedes was in the house with the door safely closed and locked behind her before he sauntered to his car and drove off, not even attempting to hide the gigantic grin that spread across his face.


	5. Chapter 5

An: Thanks for sticking with me! Love, hugs and kisses to my present and future reviewers! The first half is going to be Bartie! I haven't focused on them at all!

Chapter 5

Sam and Mercedes were quite smitten with each other, and it was blatantly obvious. They had been casually dating for going on two months now, both of them having agreed on the second date not to rush into anything. Physically, they hadn't even progressed to French kissing, something that aggravated Santana to no end.

"Girl, he has some serious PLLs! You needs to get all in that!" Santana cried at their bi-weekly mani-pedi appointment.

Mercedes wrinkled her nose. "PLLs?"

"Pussy Licking Lips. _Ay Dios mio_, you are hopeless!" The woman doing Santana's pedicure giggled, and tried to pass it off as a cough.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "I don't get what the big deal is. Artie and I haven't even kissed yet."

Santana threw her hands up in the air. "Hopeless, both of you."

Mercedes rolled her eyes before looking at Brittany. "Why not?"

"Well, I think he's shy. He's always telling me how beautiful I am and how lucky he is." Brittany frowned. "I wish he could see what I see. He's amazing."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Brit-Brat, next time you go out with him, kiss him. Since he obviously doesn't feel that he's worthy of your hotness, make him realize that he is."

Mercedes and Brittany both turned to look at Santana in amazement. "That was really insightful," Mercedes said in shock.

"I do have my moments, thank you very much. Anyway, when are you next going out with Artie?"

"Tonight actually. We're going to play pool. He's really good at it."

"Well, tonight, when you're about to head home, just kiss him. He'll get the message, and if he doesn't, I swear I'll start teaching classes."

"And how are things with you and Finn, Miss Thing?" Mercedes inquired.

"Met his parents yesterday," Santana said airily, inspecting her fresh French manicure, and completely ignoring the flabbergasted looks on her best friends' faces.

"You _what_?" They chorused.

"Met his parents. They're really nice. They invited me over for dinner Sunday."

"You...wow...you really like Finn, don't you?" Brittany said, eyes wide.

"Well, yeah. He's still around, isn't he?" Santana carefully stood and made her way to the register, Mercedes and Brittany close behind. They paid and made their way to their cars.

"But meeting the parents...that's a pretty big deal."

"Yeah. I told him he could meet mine if we ever find ourselves in New York."

"Dear sweet baby Jesus, I think I'm gonna faint," Mercedes muttered.

"Whatever. Call me tomorrow."

The three went their separate ways, Brittany driving her cheerful green VW Beetle to the pool hall Artie had mentioned. She checked herself out in the mirror, and made sure that her clothing, a pair of jeans and a halter top, were presentable. Artie had already procured a table and he waved her over when she walked in. "Hey. You look beautiful."

"Thanks. So, you promised to teach me that trick shot thingy."

Artie nodded and handed her a pool stick. "It's really not hard."

"Yeah, not for a math genius like you," Brittany said, wrinkling her nose. Artie set up the balls in such a way that to sink the eight ball, the cue ball would have to bounce off the sides of the table in two separate places. He stood behind Brittany and guided her, trying valiantly not to be distracted by the feel of her slender curves pressed against him. She smelled good too, like cotton candy.

"Okay, so this is what you do..." Artie guided her through the shot and she squealed when she made it.

"You made it seem so easy!"

"Want to try it again?"

"Yes." They practiced that shot until Brittany felt she got it down. She tried her best to convey without words how happy she was to be on a date with him. If all else failed, she still had Santana's plan.

Mercedes had invited Sam over for dinner Friday night, and she was rushing around, putting the finishing touches on everything. She had made his favorite, fried chicken, mashed potatoes, collard greens, cornbread, and for desert she had utilized her grandmother's recipe for peach cobbler. He was a Southern boy at heart, and she was sure he would love what she had prepared. The doorbell rang just as she took the cobbler out of the oven, and she hurriedly took off the old t-shirt she had been wearing over the burnt orange dress she had on. She ran her fingers through her curls quickly and speed walked to the door.

"Oh my God...those are beautiful," she breathed, staring at the purple roses Sam had in hand.

"They kind of clash with your outfit though," Sam said, frowning.

"It doesn't matter. They're gorgeous." Belatedly, Mercedes stepped back to let Sam enter. "I'm going to put these in water. You can sit in the dining room, if you'd like."

Sam watched the way Mercedes' dress swayed with her steps. {Taking it slow, taking it slow, why is she wearing that? Is she _trying_ to tempt me?} He let out a large gust of air, sitting in a chair and trying to keep his hands from his hair, his nervous habit. When Mercedes brought out the plates, Sam had to remember to keep his mouth shut and his tongue firmly in it. Everything smelled _amazing_. She set a plate down in front of him.

"If you want seconds, please just say the word. But I was hoping you'd save room for dessert, and I could send you home with a couple plates if you'd like."

Sam opened his mouth but nothing came out. He cleared his throat and tried again. "What's for dessert?"

"Peach cobbler. I have vanilla ice cream too, but I don't know if you eat yours a la mode. Oh, and I found a recipe for sweet tea."

Sam gave her a serious look. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Mercedes giggled. "You haven't even eaten anything yet."

"Oh yeah. Do you want to say grace?"

Mercedes nodded, and took his hand, bowing her head. As soon as 'amen' had been said, Sam was digging in. His eyes rolled back in his head in pleasure. "Oh man, this is _amazing_. Beautiful and a good cook? Man, where have you been all my life?"

Mercedes giggled and shook her head. "Oh hush. It's not that big of a deal."

Sam snorted. "Not that big of a deal? Mercy, I haven't had food this good since my Meemaw used to cook for me back in Tennessee."

"Well I'm glad I can properly feed you."

"This might have been a bad idea. I'd come over for dinner every night if I could."

Mercedes paused, a forkful of mashed potatoes halfway to her lips. She arched an eyebrow. "And that would be a bad thing?"

Sam returned the look. "Not necessarily. As long as you let me return the favor occasionally."

"Let me find out you can cook."

"Hey, I'm the grill master, and I know my way around the kitchen. Next week, come over for dinner and I'll prove it. Invite the girls. We can make a party out of it."

"Must be nice, living far enough out to where you don't have to worry about neighbors."

"I'm a country boy to the bone, sweetheart. City living just ain't for me."

Mercedes shook her head, smiling. "I'll ask the girls if they're available."

Sam did indeed ask for seconds, and still managed to down a sizable portion of cobbler and ice cream. He sat back, patting his stomach in contentment. "Man, I'm gonna be in the gym for two weeks straight trying to work that off."

Mercedes shook her head. "So long as it was worth it."

Sam grinned. "It definitely was."

Mercedes gathered up the plates and disappeared into the kitchen, reappearing with a bowl of tiny wrapped chocolates. "I also got chocolate mints..." she teased, setting the bowl down in front of Sam.

"It's scary how well you know me." Sam tugged on Mercedes' wrist until she took the seat next to him, and slowly unwrapped a chocolate before holding it to her full lips. She nipped his fingers playfully as she took the mint from him, and returned the favor. He grabbed her wrist and placed soft kisses on all her fingers. He turned her hand over and kissed her palm, then the inside of her wrist. At this point, Mercedes was wide-eyed and holding her breath. Sam trailed delicate kisses up her arm, neck and jaw before kissing her softly on the mouth. Mercedes leaned forward slightly, and Sam increased the pressure against her lips. He slid his tongue across the seam of her lips, and she allowed him to explore her mouth. One of her hands drifted to play with the hair at the nape of his neck, while the other made its way to his arm, where it swept up and down. Sam's hands were rubbing her sides soothingly. When he pulled away, he simply stared at Mercedes, emerald eyes very serious.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Mercedes asked.

Sam kissed the back of her hand. "Because I could very easily fall for you, Ms. Jones. And I don't want to scare you off by admitting it," he said, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles across the back of her hand.

"That doesn't scare me," Mercedes breathed. "I feel the same way. That's why I want us to go slow. I want to make sure this is something we _both_ want."

"I agree, but I enjoyed that kiss."

"Well, that's definitely something we can continue doing." Mercedes leaned forward again, both of her hands seeking purchase in his hair. This time she was the aggressor, seeking out the recesses of Sam's mouth and making him groan in surprise. Mercedes gasped into his mouth as he lifted her from her chair and placed her on his lap. She pulled away. "I don't want to break this chair."

"You're not that heavy."

"Still, can we move to the living room, please?" Mercedes gave him a slight pout.

"If it's what the lady commands." Mercedes squeaked as Sam picked her up, bridal-style, and walked to the living room.

"Much better. Now the hard chair doesn't have to dig into your tailbone."

"Good idea. Now, where were we?" Sam tilted Mercedes' chin downwards to kiss her again. They kissed until Mercedes was almost dizzy from lack of proper breathing. Sam stroked her cheek gently. "I should probably go..."

"That might be a good idea. I wrapped up some plates for you, let me go get them." Mercedes slowly got up from Sam's lap and disappeared into the kitchen. She was back shortly with two plastic shopping bags with plates in them. "Here you go."

"Let me know what Brittany and Santana say about next weekend," Sam said, following Mercedes to the door.

"I will. Good night."

Sam brushed an achingly gentle kiss across her lips. "Good night." Mercedes shut the door behind him and set her alarm, all in a daze. She made her way to her room and got ready for bed, still in her dazed state. She was just about to turn off to sleep when her phone rang.

"Mercy? Mercy?"

"Brittany? What's wrong?"

"It's Artie! He was in a c-c-car accident!" Brittany broke down into wild sobs.

"What hospital? I'll be there as soon as I can."

Brittany sobbed out the name of the hospital, and Mercedes assured her she would be there shortly. She dialed Sam's number as she pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hey, sweetheart. What's up?"

"Artie's been in an accident. I'm on my way to the hospital."

"What? Don't leave, I'll swing back and get you."

Mercedes slipped her feet into shoes and grabbed her purse, electing to sit outside and wait for Sam. While she did so, she offered up a silent prayer for Artie's health.

End Chapter

AN: Don't kill me! But do review, it would make me very happy.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I feel so bad for Artie right now, but it had to be done. Glad some of y'all are still with me!

Chapter 6

By the time Sam and Mercedes got to Johns Hopkins, Brittany was crying on Finn's chest, while Santana stroked her hair soothingly. "Brittany?"

Brittany launched herself into Mercedes' arms, babbling hysterically. "We had just said goodnight, when this car, this car came out of nowhere and hit him! The driver's in the hospital too, but he's fine, the police are arresting him. Oh God, we haven't heard anything, and what if something really bad has happened? I'm so scared!"

Sam looked at Finn and jerked his chin across the room. "Have you called Mom and Dad Abrams yet?" he asked quietly once they were across the room.

"Yeah, they're on their way."

"What have the doctors said?"

"Nothing yet. Artie's still in surgery. The hit..." Finn closed his eyes and swallowed hard. "The hit damaged the nerves in his spinal cord."

Sam's face went pale. "Fuck..." He looked across the room at the girls. Brittany had curled up in Mercedes' lap, while Santana stroked her hair. The poor girl would not stop sobbing.

"Britt, we need you to calm down. Have the police taken a statement from you yet?" Mercedes asked, tilting Brittany's chin up to meet her red-rimmed eyes.

Brittany sniffled and wiped her eyes, taking in deep breaths. "No. They said they would as soon as they finished dealing with the guy."

"I'm going to get you some water, okay? We won't leave you when the police come, we promise," Santana said softly. At Brittany's nod, Santana hurried to a vending machine and was back with a bottle. "Drink this, it'll help calm you down."

"Miss Brittany Pierce?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Detective D'Agosta. I'd like to ask you a few questions."

Brittany took several deep breaths. "Okay."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Mercedes and Santana slipped their hands into Brittany's. "We had just left Joe's Pool Hall over in Fells Point. He had just seen me to my car, when out of nowhere this black SUV, one of the big ones, comes barreling up and it hits him while his back is turned. The driver looked like he hadn't been wearing a seat belt, because I think his head hit the window. I ran over to Artie and called 911. When they got there, they took them both in, and I followed in my car."

Finn had been standing next to Santana. He leaned down to murmur, "Sam and I are going to go get his car. We'll be back soon." He kissed her forehead before motioning to Sam. Sam brushed a kiss across the top of Mercedes' head before following Finn out the door.

"Was the driver drunk? Is his name being released?" Santana asked cautiously.

"Well miss, it seems the driver, a Terrell Kincaid, was twice the legal limit. His injuries were minimal, so we will be taking him as soon as the doctor gives us the okay."

Mercedes' jaw dropped. "He's already got an outstanding warrant."

D'Agosta gave her a quizzical look. "I'm sorry miss?"

"He broke into my house a few months ago, and the police hadn't been able to find him."

"Well, we found him, and he will be brought to justice. Miss Pierce, if I could get your contact information, just in case I have any follow up questions?"

Brittany gave him her work and cell numbers, and he thanked the women and left. As he did, he brushed past a petite brunette with familiar blue eyes and a tall thin man with a startling resemblance to Artie. Brittany stood. "Mr. and Mrs. Abrams?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Brittany. Brittany Pierce. I was with Artie when-" Her face crumpled and she started to cry again. Mrs. Abrams wrapped her in a hug.

"Richard, go see what the doctor has to say," she said gently. "Now, come on dear, let's sit down.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!"

"It's not your fault."

"He shouldn't have walked me to my car. If he hadn't, he'd still be okay."

Mrs. Abrams met Brittany's pained gaze. "My son would never let a lady go unescorted to her car. It's not your fault, he was just doing what comes naturally." She touched Brittany's cheek. "Everything will be just fine. Artie's strong, he'll come out okay. You have to think positive. For Artie."

Brittany took several deep breaths, accepting the water bottle that Santana handed her. "Okay, I'll try."

Mr. Abrams came walking up just then, doctor trailing behind him. "This is Dr. Figgins, he's been working on Artie."

"The good news is that Artie is conscious and you can go in and see him shortly."

Mrs. Abrams nodded. "That is good. What was the extent of the damage?" She asked quietly. "I'm a retired nurse, so please don't think I can't handle this."

Dr. Figgins took a deep breath. "We managed to get the swelling around his spinal cord down, as well as the minimal swelling of his brain. However, at this point, Arthur has no feeling past his waist. This could be temporary, but given the extent of the nerve damage, I have reason to believe it will be permanent." Brittany came perilously close to hyperventilating, and it took several minutes and the threat of sedation before she was calm.

Mrs. Abrams took a deep measured breath, even as her eyes filled with tears. "Can we go see him now, please?"

"Yes. He's still quite groggy, so I'm afraid the visit will have to be brief."

"That's fine. Brittany, would you like to go?"

"I shouldn't. We're not even really..."

"My son adores you. He'd want to see you," Mrs. Abrams said softly. She took Brittany's hand and led her after the doctor.

Artie was laid out on the hospital bed, tubes and wires everywhere. He blinked slowly as his parents walked in, followed by Brittany. He managed a weak smile. "Mom, Dad, hey."

"Hey sport." Mr. Abrams rustled his son's hair playfully. "Has your pool game improved any?"

"When I get out of this hospital, I'm gonna whoop your ass, old man," Artie said weakly.

Mrs. Abrams smoothed down her son's hair. "They've got you feeling pretty good right about now, huh? You _never_ curse in front of me."

Artie managed a weak chuckle. "Hey, what can I say? They gave me the _good_ stuff."

Mrs. Abrams moved Brittany forward. "Brittany hasn't left the hospital since you arrived."

Brittany managed a soft smile. "Hey Artie."

"Hi Brittany. I guess our pool lessons will have to be postponed for now."

Brittany stepped closer, intertwining their fingers. "That's alright, I don't mind." Artie slowly raised her hand to his lips, kissing it gently.

"Mom, Dad, this is Brittany, my...girlfriend." Brittany smiled and nodded. "Brittany, these are my parents, Richard and Helen Abrams."

A severe, blonde nurse came in. "I'm afraid you'll have to leave Mr. Abrams to his rest now," she said curtly. Mr. and Mrs. Abrams kissed their son on the forehead and left. Brittany bit her lip before leaning down to kiss his mouth gently.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?" she murmured against his lips. "And I'm really glad you want me to be your girlfriend."

"See you soon..." Artie managed a crooked smile. "Boo."

Brittany smiled at that and walked out of the room. Sam, Finn, Mercedes and Santana were crowded in the waiting room, and they all stood as soon as they saw Brittany. "How is he?"

"He's groggy," Brittany said. "He gets tired easily."

Mercedes and Santana exchanged glances. "Do you want us to bring you an overnight bag?"

Brittany looked over at Artie's parents. "I wouldn't be in the way if I stayed here at the hospital, would I?" She asked in a small voice.

Helen smiled and cupped Brittany's cheek. "Not at all. Once he's moved out of ICU, we'll see about getting a cot in his room for you." She looked up at her husband. "We'll need to find a hotel room or something to stay at while he's here."

Finn spoke up. "I've got a spare bedroom, you guys can stay there. Doesn't make sense wasting money on a hotel when you guys have been like family to us. Let me know when you want to go."

"We'll be right back with that bag. Give me your keys," Santana said, moving forward to kiss Brittany. Mercedes followed suit and the two girls left. Brittany sat down between Finn and Sam, and leaned against Finn. They had become good friends due to their similar sunny outlook on life. Finn pressed a kiss to her sunshine hued hair.

"It'll be all right, Britty."

Sam took her hand and rubbed it soothingly. "Everything will be just fine."

Helen leaned on her husband, closing her eyes. "We should go get some rest," she breathed.

"You go, I'll stay."

Sam spoke up just then. "We can do rotating shifts, at least while we aren't working. During the day, you guys can stay with him, and you can spend the evenings and nights at Finn's. I think Brittany will probably want to sit with him at night, and when she can't, one of us will."

Helen managed a tearful smile. "You all are such wonderful friends. If Brittany doesn't object, we'll go to Finn's and be back in the morning."

Brittany nodded, already setting up the waiting room chairs to make herself comfortable. "That's fine."

"I'll wait for Cedes and Tana to get back." Sam said. The Abrams nodded, and followed Finn out the door.

Mercedes and Santana arrived shortly after they had left, bearing an overnight bag for Brittany. "We brought your work stuff too, just in case you end up staying an extra day," Santana said softly.

Brittany gave them tired, albeit grateful smiles. "Thanks guys."

"We'll be back tomorrow. Are you _sure_ you'll be okay?"

Brittany nodded. "I'll be fine guys."

"I'm assuming you're the girlfriend?" A sharp voice interrupted. The severe blonde nurse was standing just behind Mercedes. "I'm Nurse Sylvester. Did you plan on staying the night?"

Brittany quailed under the intense stare. "Yes ma'am."

"We set up a cot in ICU for you. It's far enough away to where you won't cause any problems to us," she said calmly. "There's a private bathroom in there for you too."

Brittany smiled. "Thank you." Mercedes, Sam and Santana helped her gather her stuff and move it into Artie's room. He was sleeping deeply, and did not stir at any of the noise.

"Press the call button if you need something," Nurse Sylvester said. She marched from the room.

"Damn, that lady scared _me_," Santana mumbled before stepping forward to give Brittany a hug and kiss. "We'll see you tomorrow. Text us if anything changes."

"I will." Brittany promised as she accepted a hug and kiss from Mercedes. Sam also gave her a hug and kissed her forehead before they left.

Santana got a text as she was leaving the hospital, and she winced. "Looks like I'll be going over to Finn's after all."

"What's wrong?" Mercedes asked.

Santana waved her hand. "Nothing major. You'll figure it out soon," she said softly, motioning with her eyes to Sam. They walked Santana to her car and then headed to Sam's.

Mercedes figured out what Santana meant when Sam punched the steering wheel, and buried his face in his hands. "He's my best friend, and the thought of him not walking again..." he said thickly. Mercedes reached for his hand.

"Oh, baby...here, let me drive. You can spend the night with me. You don't need to be alone."

Sam did not protest as he slid into the passenger's seat. Mercedes took off for her house and led Sam inside. He was quiet as she led him to her bedroom, stripping down to his boxers and climbing into the bed. Mercedes quietly bustled around, wrapping her hair and changing into her pajamas. When she climbed into bed, Sam pulled her close, and rested his head on her chest. Mercedes ran her fingers through his hair gently. Sam's grip on her waist was tight, almost bruising, but Mercedes did not flinch, she just continued stroking his hair until he fell asleep.

When Mercedes woke the next morning, it was to Sam's arms wrapped completely around her. His right hand ended up on her hip, but his left was _definitely_ cupping her breast. She tried to lift her head to get up, but Sam's grip made it almost impossible. If anything, he pulled her tighter, mumbling her name under his breath, and resting his cheek against her head. With a sigh, Mercedes relaxed and attempted to let sleep claim her once more.

The next time she woke, it was because she could feel something poking her behind. She grumbled and shifted, trying to ignore it, but she couldn't ignore Sam's hiss of 'stop moving!' Mercedes blearily raised her head.

"What the hell is _poking_ me?" She grumbled.

Sam's face was bright red. "I couldn't help it, you ended up facing away from me, but you were so close and it was at the right level..."

Mercedes was _not_ a morning person, and she snapped, "What the fuck are you talking about? What the hell is poking me?"

Sam rolled his eyes, realizing that Mercedes was going to be cranky. "My dick, Mercy, what else? It's morning, and I'm in bed with the woman of my dreams."

Mercedes' eyes widened, and she jumped from the bed. "Oh! I'm really sorry, I had no idea, I didn't mean to, I just stick my butt out when I sleep, oh God this is awkward..."

Sam couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. "It's okay. It's a natural response. It'll go away."

"Okay then...well, I'm going to take a shower and get started on breakfast. Did you want to go to the hospital after we do all that?"

"Actually, after breakfast, I wanted to go to my house to shower and change. We could meet at the hospital."

"Sounds like a plan. Here, I'll brush my teeth and get started on breakfast so you can be on your way." Mercedes slipped her feet into a pair of Philadelphia Eagles slippers and all but ran from the bedroom. Sam got out of the bed, laughing quietly so as not to further embarrass her. He pulled on his very rumpled clothes from last night, and grabbed some mouthwash from Mercedes' bathroom before going downstairs. Mercedes was bustling around, making scrambled eggs and toast. "I would have made breakfast for real, but I know you want to get to the hospital, and so do I," she said, grabbing two glasses and filling them with orange juice. They ate quickly, and Sam brushed a kiss across Mercedes' forehead as he left.

Mercedes put in a call to her mother after she had gotten herself ready. "Mom, I'm not going to church tomorrow, but could you put in a prayer request for me?"

"What's wrong? Is it one of the girls?" Mrs. Jones asked promptly. She adored both girls, but Brittany was the one she had bonded the most with.

"Brittany's boyfriend was hit by a car, and now they're saying he'll be paralyzed below the waist."

Mrs. Jones let out a soft sigh. "Oh dear. I'll make sure Daddy Jones sends up an extra special request for his speedy healing, and for his family too. Are they there?"

"Yeah, they got in last night."

"Well, I'll be by later this week. I can at least bring them some food or something. Your grandmother will probably want to come too. We can offer spiritual and edible comfort."

"Artie would like that. He normally goes to Mount Zion Baptist."

"Has anyone called them?"

"Not yet. I'll have to find the number."

"Alright. Well, Mama Jones and I will be by probably on Tuesday. See you then baby."

"Thanks Mom, love you." Mercedes hung up the phone and began searching for the number to Mount Zion Baptist Church. She spoke with the church secretary, who said she would put him on their prayer list, and let the pastor know. Once all that had been taken care of, Mercedes headed to the hospital, stopping long enough to pick up a dozen bagels and some cream cheese.

She was the last to arrive, and was greeted by a much more cheerful Brittany. "He's much less groggy and in less pain today," she said happily. "You can go see him if you want."

"Great. Here, I know you haven't eaten."

"None of us have. You're a doll," Mrs. Abrams said, reaching for the bag. Mercedes headed for Artie's room.

"Hey, up for some company?"

"Hey, it's my hot chocolate sista."

Mercedes grinned at that and leaned forward to kiss his forehead. "Hey, white chocolate brotha."

"How's everyone? And don't lie. They tried that earlier."

"They're trying to stay positive. I called my mom, and she and my grandmother are gonna be up later in the week with food. Save your parents some money. I also called your church, and they put you on their prayer list. You're on the one at my church too."

"Thanks. I need all the prayer I can get."

"Don't let my grandma hear you say that. She's been known to pray nonstop for hours."

Artie managed a slight grin. "Could you look out for my parents please? I know they have to be terrified right now."

Mercedes laid her hand on top of Artie's and squeezed gently. "Of course. That's another reason why I called in the big guns. My mom and grandma are really good at calming people down."

"I'm really glad we're friends," Artie said abruptly.

"Me too, and don't worry about your family and Brit. I'll handle that, you just work on doing what the doctor tells you and staying positive."

Artie smiled. "You're a lifesaver."

Mercedes shrugged. "I know. I'm gonna let you rest now, okay?"

"Sure. I think I'm gonna take a nap."

Mercedes left the room, biting her lower lip. She made her way back to the waiting room where everyone was gathered. She told them about calling her family and Artie's church, and was unprepared for the massive hug Helen swept her into. "Thank you for thinking of that."

"Sure. I'd want someone to do it for me." She turned to Brittany. "Why don't you head home, and get some real rest? If I know you, you didn't sleep at all last night."

"You're right, I didn't," Brittany admitted sheepishly.

"I'll take you. You definitely shouldn't be driving in a sleep deprived condition," Mercedes said. She took Brittany's elbow, giving Sam a look. "We'll be back once she's rested."

"Okay, see you when you get back," Sam said. She and Brittany waved good-bye to everyone and left the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I think I'm going to do this in two month intervals. Call me lazy, but it's easier. And Tana, I'll probably start on a Puckcedes story, once I get through Can't Let Go and OMG. Just have to wait and see!

Chapter 7

Artie was making steady progress. He had been moved to a rehabilitation center a month ago, and into the new handicap-accessible house he had purchased a month after that. He and Brittany were still going strong, the tall dancer spending a lot of her nights curled up with him. On one such night, Brittany turned to him and began kissing her way up his neck to his lips. They had avoided sexual contact, because although Artie was able to have sex, he was afraid that he would disappoint. He tried to ignore the rising feelings of desire as Brittany nipped at his ear. "Britt..."

"I don't care. Whatever it is you're about to say about us not having sex, or you being worried that you won't be able to perform, I just want to make out with my boyfriend, and if we so happen to have sex, then so be it. If not, I'll sleep fine just the same."

Artie wrapped an arm around her, turning his head to look her in the eye. "Are you _sure_?"

Brittany's answer was a long kiss. She seemed happy when Artie responded, pushing the sheets aside to straddle him. Artie's hands found the curve of her hips, and when she leaned forward slightly, he hissed in pleasure. Brittany pulled away slightly, blue meeting blue. "Do you think we could try?" And maybe it wasn't fair of her, but she rolled her hips against his slightly.

"God yes," Artie breathed.

Meanwhile, across town...

"Oh my God! FINN!" Santana collapsed against Finn's tall frame, panting. "I told you, _never_ under any circumstances are you to tickle my feet. I can't be held responsible for the consequences.

Finn rubbed his ribcage with a wince. "I didn't think you meant it. You punch like a guy, geez."

"I grew up in Brooklyn with only a brother. What did you think would happen?" Santana wrapped her arms around Finn's midsection and kissed it quickly. "Better?"

Finn smiled, brushing a kiss across her forehead. "Much, thanks."

"So...my parents are coming to visit for Thanksgiving..." Santana said nonchalantly. She fiddled with the hem of Finn's shirt.

"Really?"

"I was wondering if maybe you and your family could join me and mine."

"I'll talk to my mom, but it sounds like a good idea." Finn arched an eyebrow. "You know this is the first time you've actively said something about your parents meeting me."

"Well...Mami and Papi..." Santana took a deep breath. "They want me to find a nice Puerto Rican man to settle down and have little Puerto Rican babies with. Once they meet you they'll love you, I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable when Mami starts nitpicking your heritage for any trace of Latin."

"Does that bother you? I mean, it gives you what, three months to find a nice Puerto Rican guy to introduce to your family," Finn teased.

"I don't want one. I want my big tall, hopelessly white boyfriend."

"Why do I have to be hopelessly white?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "You're so white, if I cut you right now, you'd bleed mayonnaise."

Finn chuckled, kissing her forehead. "We should get some sleep. We're supposed to be at Mercedes' bright and early."

"I still don't know how she managed to convince _all_ of us to come to church. It's just you guys that haven't met her family," Santana grumbled.

"Come on, it won't be that bad. I thought you said you liked going to her church."

"Well yeah, considering Mass puts me to sleep." Santana curled up around Finn in the bed, "You'll like her family, even though they'll try to feed you til you want to throw up."

"Good food?"

"It'll give you a foodgasm." Santana muttered sleepily.

The next day, Brittany, Artie, Finn and Santana found themselves at Mercedes' place bright and early. Mercedes gave everyone a head to toe inspection, adjusting sleeves, and in Santana's case, necklines. "Girl, it is _church_!"

Santana looked down at her form fitting black button down shirt. "Okay, so maybe three buttons was overkill." She smoothed down the shirt and a-line hounds tooth skirt she wore. "The heels are okay, right?" The heels in question were bright red, but had kitten heels.

"Yeah, they're good."

"What about me, Mercy? Do I pass inspection?" Brittany asked, spinning around in her knee length light pink dress and white jacket. On her feet were pink sandals.

"Yes, you look lovely."

"Where's Sam?" Artie asked.

"Upstairs, he had a wardrobe malfunction."

Sam came hurrying downstairs, fiddling with his tie. "I think I got the stain out. Do y'all see anything?" He asked nervously, motioning to the blue silk tie.

"Looks good." Mercedes caught Santana trying not to giggle. "What's so funny, Miss Lopez?"

"Well, it's just that you guys match," she said, smirking. Mercedes looked at her peacock blue dress, then at Sam's tie. She shrugged.

"It's to let my nosier cousins know fine as white boy might be, he is _mine_." Mercedes gave him an absolutely predatory look that made him blush madly.

Santana narrowed her eyes. "You _still_ haven't-" Brittany clapped a hand over Santana's mouth.

"It's Sunday! All we need is for Jesus to strike us down because you're a blasphemer," Brittany said seriously. She checked the roof over their heads for good measure.

"That being said, let's get a move on?" Artie suggested.

Everyone piled into Finn's SUV, Mercedes sitting up front to give directions. An hour later found them getting out of the SUV and heading into the church. Mrs. Jones gave everyone big hugs, lingering on Artie and Brittany. She smoothed a flyaway strand of hair from Brittany's face gently. "And how are you, Miss Pierce?"

"I'm great, Mom Jones! I'm glad that Mercy invited us."

"Well, come on, have a seat. Are y'all coming for dinner?"

"Yes ma'am, if that's all right," Artie said nervously, wheeling himself to the handicap-accessible part of the church. Mrs. Jones patted his hand.

"Of course it is! We'll make sure you're well fed. Now if you'll excuse me..." She darted off, while everyone else made themselves comfortable in the pews beside and behind Artie. Mama Jones came over, making Santana grin and stand up for a hug.

"Hi Mama Jones!"

"Hello Santana. How are you, baby?"

"I'm fine. You remember Finn, right?"

Mama Jones gave Finn a long look. "Yes I do. He's still treating you right?"

"Yes ma'am."

Finn couldn't hide his amazement at the respectfully affectionate way Santana talked to First Lady Jones. She nodded at him. "Well then, good. Now, where are my hugs?"

Everyone got a patented Mama Jones hug before she left to take her seat. Mercedes laced her fingers through Sam's and squeezed gently. "The family is dying to meet you later."

Sam gave a smile/wince. "Great."

"They'll love you, calm down."

"And they won't care that I'm white?"

"Trust me, they wouldn't care if you were one of the blue people from the Avatar movie, so long as you treated me right."

Sam grinned. "Okay."

The sermon started, and Finn and Sam found themselves really enjoying it. Mercedes' grandfather could preach, and the message that he delivered today was about knowing a blessing when it's in front of you. Both men would have been lying if they said they didn't sneak glances at the women sitting beside them.

Artie was used to black churches, and he participated enthusiastically. Brittany was more reserved, holding one of Artie's hands and listening intently. Santana was also listening, nodding agreement at certain parts of the sermon. Once the service was over, everyone piled back in Finn's SUV to make the trip to Mercedes' Aunt Erica's house. When Mercedes walked up to the house hand-in-hand with Sam, all the older women let out knowing smiles. Serena bounced up to hug Mercedes, using that moment to whisper in her ear, "Damn, white boy is _fine_! Does he have a brother?"

Mercedes giggled, whispering back, "Yeah, but he's like, sixteen."

Serena pouted, but stuck out a hand for Sam to shake. "Hi, I'm Mercedes' cousin Serena. It's nice to meet you, Sam."

"Nice to meet you too."

Serena introduced herself to Finn and Artie, having met Santana and Brittany several times over the years. "Well, everyone wants to meet y'all." She led them around the house, introducing everyone. By the time she finished, Sam was bright red from some of the looks that he had been given, and Finn and Artie were in similar predicaments.

Mercedes' older cousin Jasmine chuckled playfully. "Relax guys, we know you're spoken for. Most of us are too. We just like giving Mercyboo a hard time."

"Jazz! Seriously?"

"What? We can't acknowledge your good taste?" Jasmine teased. Sam grinned at the way Mercedes wrinkled her nose.

Any reply she would have given was halted by Mama Jones announcing dinner.

Santana's words proved true. Finn, Sam and Artie were tempted with all sorts of delicacies until they had to practically beg not to be fed any more. Even then, Mama and Mrs. Jones insisted on sending everyone home with plates. As they got in the car, Santana muttered, "I'm so full, I don't even want to _think_ of having sex tonight."

"Amen," Artie and Brittany muttered. Mercedes forced down a giggle.

"At least you won't have to cook for the next few days!" Mercedes said brightly.

The ride back to Mercedes' place was utterly silent. Everyone was in a food coma, and Finn had to stop for a Red Bull to ensure they would arrive without him falling asleep at the wheel. Upon arrival at Mercedes', everyone prepared to go their separate ways. With a round of affectionate hugs and kisses, Mercedes was left by herself. She smiled as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom. She was glad that her family liked Sam. It made it that much easier to fall for him.

Monday morning rolled around, finding Mercedes and Santana in the studio. Santana was introducing the topic of the day. "Okay, guys and gals, I've got something on my mind. Ladies, when a man invites you to dinner, it's a likely assumption that he'll pay. But what about when _you_ invite _him_ out? Should he still be obligated to pay?"

Mercedes chimed in. "And don't worry fellas, we brought our Saturday host, the Puckster, in to field for the guys." Mercedes winked at Puck, who was always fun to have in the studio. "I for one think that whoever does the inviting should do the paying."

"Definitely! If a girl is asking _me_ out, why should I have to pay when it's _her_ invite? I didn't ask her!"

"I think men should always at least make an effort to pay. Even if a girl invites you out, yeah, she should pay, but you should at least ask. Ladies, that goes for you too. A man will appreciate a woman who's got her own. But, let's hear from the callers!"

The topic kept the lines busy in between music, and by the time quitting time came, both women were slightly hoarse and breathless from laughing at Puck's antics. They headed for their cars, still giggling. "What are you doing tonight?" Mercedes asked.

"Finn. You?"

Mercedes shrugged. "Not a clue. Probably just bum around."

"You could always invite Sam over and give him some."

"Why is it always about sex with you?" Mercedes asked in mock frustration.

"If you'd had a man get you off, you wouldn't be asking that question," Santana said, smirking. "I told you _months_ ago that you needed some good dick. The opportunity presents itself, and you're acting like the Virgin Mary!"

"Well, I'm sorry Sam and I are taking it at a pace that's too slow for you," Mercedes countered, sticking her tongue out at her best friend. They stopped by their cars.

"Are you going to the courthouse in the morning?" Santana asked suddenly.

"Technically speaking, I don't have to. He's already paid his restitution to me. Will I go? Yeah, to support Brit and Artie."

"Me too. Finn's coming, is Sam?"

"Yeah. We have to be there at what, eight?"

"Yeah."

"Think we'll have to leave early for work?"

"We have to be here at eleven...possibly, but so long as we're there and they know it."

"True. See you bright and early tomorrow morning!"

Terrell Kincaid was sentenced to attempted vehicular manslaughter, and given five years' probation with the agreement that he would attend AA meetings. Santana and Mercedes barely had time to brush kisses across their boyfriends' lips before they were speeding to work. Sam had texted her during the show and asked if he could come over after work, to which she readily agreed.

That evening found Sam and Mercedes curled up on the couch, watching a Tyler Perry play. Sam had mentioned in passing that he had never seen one, and Mercedes was determined to change that. She had her legs draped in his lap, and he was massaging her feet absently. He hit a certain spot and Mercedes moaned softly. "You okay?" Sam asked, green eyes concerned.

"That felt _really_ good. I guess I had a knot there or something." Sam pressed down on the spot again, and Mercedes moaned again, louder. This time, there was no mistaking the moan for one of pain. "You're really good at this."

Sam smiled at that, and continued rubbing her feet, trying not to get _too_ turned on by Mercedes' moans. She had the sexiest voice, and her moans were going straight to his dick. He worked out the rest of the knot, and set her feet on the floor before surging forward and capturing her lips in a kiss. Mercedes shifted, letting Sam settle between her legs as they kissed, winding her fingers in his hair. He rotated his hips against hers, letting her feel the length of him against her core. The feeling made her wrap her legs around his waist and arch her body into his. Sam groaned against her lips, sliding his hand up the length of her thigh. Mercedes' little whimpers and moans were like electricity, surging the length of him. He pulled away slightly and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry Mercy. Was that too much?"

Mercedes was panting slightly. "No, but I want more..." she admitted, meeting his startled gaze. "We don't have to go all the way tonight, but maybe we could get to know each other...on a less clothed level?" She smiled as her hand drifted down to cup him through his jeans. "That has _got_ to be uncomfortable."

Sam closed his eyes, and Mercedes could see the muscles of his jaw working as he swallowed hard. "We should move this to the bedroom," he muttered.

Mercedes gently disentangled herself and stood, pulling Sam up with her. "Come on." once they were in the bedroom, Sam pounced, pinning Mercedes against the door, and lifting her clean off the ground, wrapping her legs around his waist. He kissed her passionately, thrusting his hips, making Mercedes moan at the friction. He worked his tongue at the same pace as he worked his hips, and Mercedes was being driven absolutely insane. "Bed, no clothes," she moaned out as Sam drifted his lips to her neck and placed open mouthed kisses along the length of it. She wobbled a little as Sam set her down on the ground gently. Sam wasted no time taking off everything, giving Mercedes a good view of his muscular body and the ridiculous hard-on he had. Mercedes was slower in undressing, making Sam actually growl in anticipation. When she was finally unclothed, Sam pushed her to the edge of the bed, making her sit. He kissed her hard as he gently pried her legs open and used a finger to trace her slit. Mercedes' hips bucked against his hand.

"How long has it been since a man actually satisfied you?" Sam rumbled, kissing the shell of her ear.

"I don't remember," Mercedes moaned out. Sam gently pushed her until she lay flat on the bed, hovering over her and trailing kisses over her body.

"You have the _sexiest_ legs," Sam breathed out, kissing her inner thighs. He spread them wide, caressing them softly as he tentatively ran his tongue up and down her slit.

"Fuck," Mercedes hissed out.

"Want me to stop?"

"NO!"

Sam could see her clit beginning to poke out from her lips, and he licked it, testing Mercedes' sensitivity. When she only moaned, Sam pulled it into his mouth and sucked. This time, Mercedes _shrieked_. Sam continued sucking on her clit as his fingers set up a furious pace inside her. The dark diva was riding his face, hips bucking wildly. Her hands were clenched tightly in her sheets, her breathing was erratic, and Sam felt a welling sense of pride. He pulled away long enough to murmur, "I want you to cum for me. Can you do that baby?" He dove back between her thighs, pulling her clit between his lips again.

"Oh Sam," Mercedes breathed. Sam continued his ministrations, speeding up when he felt her walls begin to clench around his fingers. Sam's name turned into God's, then Jesus, and finally she screamed his name as she came. Sam rode out her orgasm, grinning smugly as she drenched his fingers and moved her hips against his face. He only pulled away when he felt her whine in discomfort.

"You okay?"

Mercedes was panting, and Sam couldn't help but kiss both of her nipples. When her breathing slowed down, she nodded. "I'm good. What about you?"

Sam shrugged, but watched with growing anticipation as a predatory look came over Mercedes' features. She made him lie down, and before he even realized it, she had taken him completely in her mouth and was giving him the best blow job of his life. In between the way she took him deep in her throat and the way her delicate hands caressed his balls, it took no time at all for him to groan out Mercedes' name as he came. Mercedes kept him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip of his dick to make him cum harder. When Sam was completely limp, she took his dick out of her mouth and gave him a superior smile. "Are _you_ okay?"

"You...that...holy shit." Sam breathed out, pulling her to his side. He kissed her lips gently. "I think I might be ruined for life."

Mercedes winked. "Good." She trailed her fingers over his abs. "Want to stay the night?"

"Depends...did you throw out my toothbrush?"

"No, and I washed your clothes from last time too, so you have something to wear," Mercedes said in her normal sassy way. She led him to the bathroom, where they cleaned themselves up before going back into her bedroom. Sam pulled her into his arms.

Sam kissed her forehead. "Good. So, sleep?" He asked, pulling her over to the bed.

"Can I put pajamas on at least?"

Sam tugged her down onto the bed and pulled her close. "Hell no. I want to wake up to this."

Mercedes rested her head on his chest, shaking it. "You are a mess."

"Eh, you like it. Now, sleep. We both have work in the morning."

Mercedes drifted off, her last thought before sleep claimed her, that she could get used to the feeling of Sam's warm, muscular body pressed against hers.

The next day at work, Santana took one look at Mercedes and said dramatically, "Hallelujah, somebody finally made you cum that wasn't battery-operated!"


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I freakin love you guys!

Chapter 8

"So, are you going home for the holidays?"

"Maybe for Christmas. Why?"

Mercedes lifted her head from where it was resting on Sam's chest. "Because Mama Jones wanted to invite your family for Thanksgiving."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We've been together for almost six months, and I think she's already planning the rest of our lives," Mercedes rolled her eyes affectionately. "So, yeah, she wants to meet 'the family that raised such a fine hard-working Christian boy'."

Sam snorted. "She said that? She knows I'm Catholic, right?"

"So long as you believe in God and Jesus, you're all right by her."

"You know, Finn's meeting Santana's parents for Thanksgiving. And Artie invited Brittany and her parents home for Christmas..."

Mercedes furrowed her brow. "That is kinda weird isn't it? Twenty bucks says by February Finn and Santana are married. Or she's expecting."

"You're on. I don't think it'll happen."

"What, she's adopted you as her straight guy best friend and you're an expert on her all of a sudden?" Mercedes teased.

Sam nodded seriously. "We have deep discussions." He grinned as Mercedes rolled her eyes. "But seriously, my parents have been asking about meeting you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They'll probably accept your family's offer." Sam shrugged. "And if not, they wanted me to invite you for one of the two anyway. This way, at least, we kill two birds with one stone."

"True." Mercedes played with Sam's hand around her waist. "Your family is okay with you dating outside your race?"

"Some of my more distant relatives might not be, but my parents and siblings are, and that's all that matters to me. What about you?"

"The same. A couple of my male cousins have a problem, but it's my life, not theirs."

Sam kissed the top of her head. "My point exactly."

Mercedes grinned wryly. "Plus, Mama Jones has been throwing around hints about how much she'd love to have some green-eyed grandbabies."

Sam rolled his eyes. "My mother mentioned in passing that she thought mixed children were the cutest children of all the different types."

"Well, sounds like they have our lives planned."

"I know, right?"

Mercedes looked up at Sam, big brown eyes serious. "What do you want to do, Sam?"

"I like the pace we're at now," Sam said, stroking her cheek softly. "We don't really need anyone else to tell us that we're good together, and that maybe our feelings are starting to progress past a very strong like. Let's just see how this plays out, yeah?"

Mercedes smiled and nodded, leaning up to kiss him softly. "I like that plan."

"So, Thanksgiving with your family, and Christmas with my family and your parents?"

"That works. Should I bring presents?"

"You don't have to, but I'm going to need your help shopping for Stacy." Sam shrugged. "Usually I just get her a gift card, but since I have an extremely fashionable girlfriend, I figured you could give me a little help."

"Of course. What about your brother?"

"He's easy to shop for. He's a computer geek, so if I can find some sort of old busted up computer he can take apart and put back together, he'll be thrilled."

"And your parents?"

"I thought maybe a gift card to Ruth's Chris? Dad's always going on about how he wants to go."

Mercedes tilted her head. "That could work. Their steaks are to die for." She tapped her fingers against her chin thoughtfully. "As for Stacy...let me think on it and get back to you?"

"Sure. You're awesome, by the way."

Mercedes giggled. "You haven't told me what you wanted for Christmas yet." She nibbled her lip at the lustful gaze Sam bestowed on her.

"You. In a ribbon and heels. But I'll settle for a Kindle." He grinned at the dazed expression.

"Kindle. Got it," she said distantly.

"What do you want?" Sam asked, nudging her gently. When he got no response, he snapped his fingers, making her jump.

"What?"

"I asked what you wanted for Christmas."

"A strip tease," Mercedes answered promptly. Sam's cheeks flushed.

"Um..."

"If you don't want to, I'll settle for a new Coach bag. I'm still rebuilding my stock."

"Got it. I'll ask Tana to go with me."

"Smart. I'm meeting up with her and Brittany tomorrow afternoon to get our Christmas shopping done."

"It's not even November! Can't we celebrate Halloween first?"

Mercedes got a wicked twinkle in her eye. "Oh, we're celebrating Halloween. Wait til you see my costume."

Sam developed a sudden stutter. "C-c-c-costume?"

"Yeah, Ronnie invited us to the Halloween party they have at Mist every year. It's the place to be. So, you're gonna need a costume."

"Should we match?"

"Nah. Come up with your own costume, mine is already picked out."

"Don't I get a sneak peak?"

Mercedes shook her head. "Nope, but after we leave the club, you can help me take it off."

"Damnit woman, you are driving me crazy."

Mercedes grinned unrepentantly. "I know."

"One of these days I'm gonna get you back."

Mercedes let her gaze drift across Sam's muscular body before she said sensually, "I hope you do."

Sam let out a low groan before he crashed their lips together. Mercedes let out a surprised moan as Sam deepened the kiss. "Why do you have to be so damn sexy," he rumbled, pressing small kisses to her lips.

"Just comes naturally," Mercedes managed out. Sam kissed the tip of her nose.

"Do you want me to stay or do you want me to head home?"

"You can stay."

"So you _do_ like sleeping with me!" Sam exclaimed triumphantly.

"Who wouldn't? Your body is amazing."

"Why thank you. So is yours." Sam let one of his hands graze the side of her breast.

"Come on, let's go to bed," Mercedes said, standing up and leading him upstairs.

"When's that party?" Sam asked as they got into their pajamas. Mercedes looked up from where she was wrapping her hair.

"This Saturday."

"Thanks for the advance notice," Sam teased.

"I think Artie mentioned having picked out your costumes already." She tied a scarf around her head and climbed into bed, settling into Sam's embrace.

True to word, Artie had picked out Sam's and Finn's outfits for the party. "How did you know about this before us?"

"Mercy told me. I thought we could do the old school gangster thing." Artie indicated the navy blue, black and charcoal gray pinstriped suits that hung in garment bags. "I even managed to get us some fake tommy guns."

"You really went all out for this, didn't you?"

"Brittany loves Halloween," Artie shrugged.

"Speaking of, do you know what the girls are going to be?"

Artie shook his head. "I overheard Brit say something about glitter and pearls."

Finn arched an eyebrow. "That's not much to go on."

"We'll find out in a few days. Oh, and you guys can get ready at my place. I'm banned from setting foot in Brittany's apartment until after Halloween. Tana and Mercy will probably tell you the same thing."

Finn shrugged. "Well, at least our costumes are taken care of. But I seriously wanna know what they're going to be."

"We'll see on Saturday." Artie snickered. "Twenty bucks says Santana dresses up like a devil."

"Brittany's gonna be a fairy, watch," Sam bet.

"Cedes is gonna wear a suit, twenty on that," Finn added.

"Okay gentlemen, we'll see on Saturday," Artie said.

Nothing could have prepared the men for Saturday night. True to word, the girls told their respective boyfriends that they'd meet them at Mist at promptly ten-thirty. When the guys arrived, they found their girlfriends seated at their usual table.

"Holy fuck," Sam muttered. Mercedes shot him a satisfied grin, preening in her tight red dress and sky high pumps. A pointed tail, horns, pitchfork, curls and sexy 'do me' makeup completed her devil costume. Artie and Finn slipped him twenties, Artie fairly drooling over Brittany's cheerful pink and green fairy costume. There were pearls sewn onto the short, fluffy skirt, and glitter accentuated her almond shaped blue eyes.

Finn forked over his cash, and resumed staring at Santana. She was dressed as the sexiest Mad Hatter he'd ever seen. A small top hat was perched jauntily on her head, and she ran her hand down her colorful patchwork skirt. The top was corseted, and pushed her 'girls' up to their best advantage. She smiled up at Finn, crossing her fishnet clad legs elegantly. "Like what you see?"

Finn could only nod, staring at Santana with an expression akin to awe.

Mercedes had stood so that Sam could sit and promptly settled herself in his lap. "Like the costume?"

He nodded, skimming a hand over the skin of her thigh. "Very much."

"You're looking pretty damn delicious yourself, white boy." Mercedes nuzzled her face against Sam's neck, smoothing down his tie. "I just love a man in a suit," she whispered into his ear.

"Cedes, stop whispering dirty things into Trouty Mouth's ear, and let's get our groove on!" Santana demanded, grabbing Brittany's hand. Brittany yelped, and managed to snag Mercedes' hand before Santana hurried them to the dance floor. Sam ordered drinks for everyone, and the guys were content to sit back and watch the girls groove. A photographer was going around, and he managed to get an excellent shot of the three girls. Brittany had a magic wand in her hand, while Mercedes brandished her pitchfork and Santana curtseyed, grinning madly. Mercedes pointed to where the guys were sitting, and photographer got a great picture of the guys posing with their tommy guns. After that, Finn and Sam were dragged onto the dance floor, while Brittany and Artie grooved at their table.

It was close to three in the morning by the time the party wound down. Breathless and giggling, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany led the way, stumbling slightly in their heels. Brittany wrinkled her nose, and gently plopped down in Artie's lap. "My feet hurt," she pouted. Artie kissed her nose, and propelled them both to Finn's car. They wished Sam and Mercedes a good night, and everyone headed home. Mercedes giggled as Sam attacked her lips as soon as the car door shut. She let out a small gasp as Sam's hands traveled up her thigh, brushing against her panties. "That outfit is killing me," he breathed.

"Then let's go home so you can take it off me," Mercedes murmured in his ear.

Sam surprised himself with how quickly he got them back to Mercedes' house. Then he was helping her out of her dress, and all coherent thought pretty much stopped. Eventually, they made their way to the bed, where he kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her waist. She laced her fingers through his and pressed a kiss over his heart. "Good night."

"Good night."

A similar scene was being played out at Artie's house. Brittany rested her head on Artie's chest, smiling contentedly. She angled her head up to look him in the eye. "I love you."

"I love you too, Brit."

In Santana's apartment, Finn was holding her hair back as she threw up. "What did you drink, Tana?"

"Water!" she wailed. "I don't know why I'm sick." She heaved again, and Finn winced, rubbing her back.

"Did you eat something bad?"

"No," Santana sniffled pathetically. "I don't know what's wrong."

AN: No, Sam and Mercedes still have not had sex, just to clarify. Hope you guys enjoyed, I'll try to be more prompt with my updates, but real life is kicking my ass.


End file.
